Final Request
by RiverRunsDeep
Summary: It has been five years since the First War ended. The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Blacks and Remus decide to take a trip to Salem, Massachusetts. The whole trip was so Lily, Marlene and Alice could find their friend Christina Chambers. Instead they find out disturbing news. The vacation turns into a quest to find out the truth. AU. Upper Teen rating at spots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything/anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own everyone/everything that you cannot recognize.

**Summary: **It has been five years since the First War ended. The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Blacks and Remus decide to take a trip to Salem, Massachusetts. The whole trip was so Lily, Marlene and Alice could find their friend Christina Chambers. Instead they find out disturbing news. The vacation turns into a quest to find out the truth. But it won't be as simple as they would like it to be.

**WARNING: **Mild swearing, mentions of domestic violence, suggested adult themes

**"Final Request,"**

**Chapter 1 "Little Girl in the Red Cloak,"**

The arrival to Salem had been breezy. Not a single mishap or problem had occurred. Sirius, James, Remus and Frank were already at the muggle hotel's bar, intent on enjoying their vacation. Marlene was sitting on the step of the pool watching Harry, Neville, Ulises and Penelope play in the kid area. They all could swim to a point and had floating devices so Marlene wasn't worried. She pounced her six month old baby, Morgana, on her lap to keep the baby from trying to drink the pool water.

"Mummy look at me!" called Roselyn from atop of the tallest slide. Lily gasped in horror. It was Alice that jumped into the pool first. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the slide by the time Roselyn got to the bottom of the slide. Alice return the five-year-old to where the other children were playing.

"No more slides Rosie," told Lily. She had learned scolding Roselyn did nothing but make the five-year-old do it more. She acted just like her father. Lily often wondered how James's mother had raised James without having a heart attack.

"Thank you, Alice," sighed Lily. Lily was six months pregnant, already blown up like a balloon, there was no way she would have been able to get to the bottom of the slide. She was very tired from flying by broom since portkey was too dangerous as was apparition at the stage of pregnancy Lily was at.

"No problem," said Alice. She wouldn't let anything happen to the kids on her watch if she could help it. She was always alert around the kids, especially when there were so many children.

"Any luck finding anything on Christina?" asked Marlene. She missed her rocker friend. The last time Marlene had seen Christina was a week after graduation. She was in muggle London in skinny jeans and a low-cut tank top that showed off most of her tattoos and her curves. It seemed like a lifetime ago, she had been so lonely without Christina.

"Nothing. Are you sure she came to America?" questioned Lily to Alice. Alice rolled her eyes at Lily.

"I know she did. The last conversation I had with Christina she was here in Salem calling me from a muggle phone," said Alice her voice drifting off. She recalled one detail she had forgotten about.

"Try the last name Bishop. She said something about how she had met this guy with the last name Bishop," said Alice. Lily flipped through five years' worth of the local newspaper she had gotten from a local library.

"In 1978 a William Bishop married a Christina Chambers, we got her!" exclaimed Lily.

"So look for more," demanded Marlene.

"Here October 13, 1978 Evan Bishop was born. December 5, 1978 Evan died, unknown cause," said Lily. Alice took some of the newspapers to make this go faster.

"Poor Christina," cooed Marlene. She couldn't imagine having a baby than having the baby die two months later.

"July 6, 1978 Aspen Bishop was born. August 10, 1978 Edward and Lauren Bishop are murdered. They were William's parents," stated Alice.

"January 1, 1979 Edmund and Anthony Bishop were born. June 22, 1979 Edmund Bishop dies, suspicious death," grimaced Lily. The tone this was taking wasn't looking good. She feared the worst news.

"February 14, 1981 Felicity Bishop was born. Oh, um, dear," stumbled Alice.

"Spit it out already pixie!" called Marlene.

"Don't call me that!" snapped Alice.

"Just continue," sighed Lily. Alice and Marlene got along most of the time but sometimes they acted as if they hated each other.

Frank and James came over to see what their wives were up too. Marlene scolded Ulises for pulling Penelope's hair. Alice still was trying to say what she was reading. She couldn't say it.

"Frank, tell me what is on that newspaper with the name Bishop," demanded Lily. She knew if Alice couldn't say it wasn't going to be good.

"March 15, 1982. Domestic dispute between William and Christian Bishop ends up with the death of four-year-old Aspen Bishop. William Bishop bailed out of jail by unknown person. He is ruled not guilty with the murder of Aspen Bishop," told Frank.

"Oh my god," gasped Lily taking the paper from Alice. On the front page was the picture the cutest little girl. She had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"I think that's enough for me," said Alice. She didn't want to read anymore right now. She knew it would only get worse. There were too many deaths in the five years span. What had happened the other four years? Something was very wrong with the whole picture.

"Why does this Bishop family matter?" asked James taking a drink out of his mug of beer.

"Christina married William Bishop," clarified Lily. She was still in shock that William had most likely got away with the murder of his own daughter.

It was later that afternoon when the group decided to go out to eat in wizarding section of Salem. A friendly lady at entrance to Haven Street, the main street of wizarding Salem recommended Everret Dinner. Haven Street was extremely busy. There wasn't a single area that wasn't occupied. There wasn't anything you couldn't find on Haven Street. Legal or illegal.

James had hold of Roselyn whom was extremely hyper since she had snuck in a nap. Lily had Harry in hand. Frank had Neville on his shoulders since whenever they had Neville walk he'd trip. Sirius had Ulises in one hand while carrying Morgana's baby bag. Marlene was carrying Morgana. Remus had Penelope along with the first aid bag.

Everret Dinner was a small dinner that wasn't too busy. It was cozy and had antique toys hanging on the walls and a train that ran all around the dinner. The kids were enjoying the dinner very much. Not a single person looked at the group funny. Everyone in the dinner had children. It was a bit noisy but that was kids.

Penelope had gotten bored and wouldn't sit still for anything so Remus and Alice stood outside the dinner with her. Alice was feeling stuffy in dinner and Remus just adored his goddaughter. Penelope was just glad to be somewhere more interesting. She loved people.

"Hi," greeted Penelope to a little girl no one had noticed until now. The fo-year-old had no problems talking to random people in the street.

The little girl didn't even look up. She sat there in her curled up ball with a tin can sitting in front of her. She had on a tattered oversized red cloak. She had curly blond hair that had not been washed in a few days.

"Penny, I don't think she wants to talk," said Alice. Alice felt horrible for the little girl. She could see the poor girl was begging on the street for money. She probably didn't have a home and maybe even parents. It always made her sad to see anyone begging on the street for money let alone a little girl.

Remus reached into his pocket and found a chocolate bar. He didn't have any money on him so he put the chocolate bar into the tin can. The little girl looked up at him. Her light blue eyes looking at him to what must have been the slightest form of delight. It made Alice choke down tears. Alice took Penelope back inside.

"T-hank y-o-u," stuttered the little girl. Remus smiled at the young girl. "You're welcome," said Remus. James looked out the window at Remus and the little girl. He left the table and came outside.

James knelt down to the girl's eye level. "Do you want to come inside and eat with us?" asked James. The girl looked stunned. She had never been offered to come inside and eat with someone. No one had ever offered her anything but money or scraps.

"I-I-I don't want to be a bother," stuttered the girl.

"You won't be," told James. He couldn't felt but feel like there was something familiar about the girl. He pushed it off as just being that growing up Remus had a bad childhood and he was identifying the little girl to Remus.

"Come on," encouraged James. The girl didn't move. James wasn't sure if she was scared or not.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you," encouraged Remus. The little girl finally got up off the sidewalk. Remus coaxed her into the dinner and to eat with them. She sat next to Remus since she stuck to him like glue now.

The little girl never spoke a word. Lily felt so sad watching her. Everyone felt bad for girl. No child should have to live on the streets.

"Sweetie, where are your parents?" asked Lily. If she didn't ask now the girl would walk away and she'd never know

"Dans le ciel et l'enfer," replied the little girl.

"She speaks French. Didn't she speak English before?" asked Alice.

"All she said was thank you. She might only now a little bit of English," added Marlene.

"Parles-tu Anglais?" asked Remus.

"Je parle très peu anglais," told the girl.

"She speaks little English. I'm guessing she can understand us," claimed Remus.

"Where do you stay?" questioned Lily.

"Où demeurez-vous?" repeated Remus.

"J'habite dans la boutique d'abandonné sur le côté est du marché de rue, près d'orphelinat de Salem," replied the girl.

"She says she lives in the abandoned shop on the east side of Marketplace Street near Salem Orphanage," repeated Remus.

"Ask her if she has any family," requested Alice.

"Vous avez n'importe quelle famille?" asked Remus.

"J'ai un frère, il est âgé de neuf ans. Il va à modus Salem tandis que je reste ici," replied the girl.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?" asked Marlene. Showing her French skills for the first time.

"All pureblood families teach French. For James here it went in one ear and out the other," said Sirius. James glared at Sirius.

"I know French just not like Sirius and Marlene and nowhere near Remus. But Remus's mother was French, that's not a fair comparison," pouted James.

"I didn't learn French. I learned Latin and German," said Frank. Alice cleared her throat.

"They shoved it down your throat," huffed Alice. "I learned Spanish," she added.

"Mon frère m'a dit jamais à quiconque donner mon nom. tout le monde m'appelle la jeune fille à la cape rouge," replied the girl louder than the jabbering adults.

"She won't give us her name. Everyone calls her the girl in the red cloak," translated James.

The girl giggled. The giggle shut everyone up. It was so light and airy but filled with pure raw happiness. Everyone in the dinner was looking at them now. For nearly everyone in the dinner knew who the girl in red cloak was. Some even knew her real name.

When the bill came James and Sirius argued over who should pay the bill. Eventually James won because he had Lily on his side. He always won any argument as long as Lily was on his side. If she was on the opposite side it was a lost cause.

James went up to the cash register. "If you see her around or her brother bring in here and feed them. Just send the bill to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London Branch," told James to the lady at the register. "I'll tell me boss," she replied taking the piece of paper with Gringotts address and the Potter account number.

"And sir she isn't alone. There is an older boy that works here sometimes that stays with those two kids. He's adopted them as family," told the lady at the register. James smiled at least someone was helping the kid.

Soon as everyone left the dinner the girl was gone. She had snuck through the crowd and had vanished without a trace. Alice looked around standing on her tip toes to see if she could see the girl. Remus knew they wouldn't find her.

As they were getting ready to leave Haven Street for their muggle hotel the girl in the red cloak appeared with tall boy with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes. She pointed to the group. The boy walked towards them.

"Thank you for feeding her. You didn't have to do that," said the boy. His voice hinted his age. His voice wasn't quite a deep as the guys but clearly he was not that young. The adults supposed he was between fifteen and eighteen.

"You are?" asked Frank.

"One of the other street kids. I adopted her and her brother in a way. They reminded me of my siblings so I took them under my wing. Tried to teach them how to stay alive out here," said the boy.

"We didn't have to but it was the right thing to do," said Remus. "And we had the extra money," added James.

"You guys are tourist. Around here people don't do that. They'd give money or a scraps but no one ever offers to buy meals. So many of us orphaned and abandoned kids around. It's a stopping place on the way to New York, Boston and the capitol. People like to think the kids they see begging for money are just passing through," said the boy.

"If any of you three ever need food just go into the dinner," said James. It was then that everyone realized why James had wanted to pay the bill. Lily smiled at James. He had matured a lot even since they got married.

"You don't need to do that sir. I make enough to feed us most of the time," said the boy.

"The name is James, I'm sure you do but when you can't just go to the dinner," told James.

"Why does she only speak French when she can understand English?" asked Marlene.

"I don't know. We suppose she's from one of the pureblood families in Salem but neither she nor her brother will tell us who they are. I know French because I go to Salem's Wizard Institute. They offer French, Spanish, German and Chinese," said the boy.

The girl sudden clung to the boy's legs. That alerted him to the dangers behind him. He knew those guys too well. She was fine as long as she was with him. They couldn't take her as long as he was breathing.

"We have to go," said the boy picking up the girl so he could move more quickly. He took off into the streets vanishing as the girl had done to them before. Alice and Frank looked over in the direction the boy went and saw to stocky guys wondering around peeking down allies. They knew the rumours of what goes on in Haven Street.

"I guess the American contact was telling the truth," mumbled Alice. Frank shook his head in disgust. No one asked what they were talking about. They choose to ignore it.

Late that night Alice rolled off the bed and stood at the window that looked in on Haven Street. Alice wondered if this hotel was really a muggle hotel or not. It was so close to Haven Street. And some things that went on in the hotel seemed less muggle that what it should.

"Ally, what are you doing?" asked Frank groggily.

"Thinking," said Alice.

"Please come back to bed," pleaded Frank. He knew where this conversation was going to go. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it right now.

"How can you sleep when we saw those men and we let them continue their work? Some innocent little girl was just robbed of her freedom and we are sleeping here in a fancy hotel. Or did you not see the fear in that girl's face when she saw them," scolded Alice. She was careful not to raise her voice. She didn't want to wake up Neville.

"I know Alice. We couldn't do anything tonight. We don't have permission to. I can see if I can get permission. We're going to be here the whole summer. We'll catch them again," sighed Frank.

Frank got up and wrapped his arms around Alice from behind. "Love, we can't catch the bad guys all the time. At least we know that little girl is safe for now," whispered Frank. Alice bit her lip.

"Only safe for tonight. She's out there every day trying to get a few coins or a few scraps of food," sighed Alice. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated the idea of children running around on the streets just trying to stay alive. She'd be horrified if she and Frank died and Neville was running around the streets trying to stay alive and no ever cared to even stop and give him a real meal.

"Ally, the boy will protect her. He has to be in his teens, old enough to work. I could see the fire in his eyes when he saw those guys. She seems like a smart girl. She probably knows how to confuse those bastards," whispered Frank.

"It isn't fair she has to be that way. She's only a child. Children shouldn't have to live like that. It makes me sick that the locals don't do anything for those kids. The orphanage is probably overfilled with children and no one cares to build another one," cried Alice. She couldn't fight the tears anymore. It upset her greatly to see a child like that. It wasn't just the girl, the sick bastards or the boy. It was what she had discovered about Christina.

"Frank," whimpered Alice. She fought back the tears once again.

"Hmm," Frank whispered. He was rubbing circles around Alice's back. He hated seeing his wife like this.

"We aren't going to find Christina alive are we?" asked Alice. "Be honest," she added. Alice knew deep down that they wouldn't find Christina alive. She'd be lucky to find any of Christina's kids alive either.

"Honestly, we aren't going to find Christina alive but you already knew that. I don't know if we'd find the other two kids or not," sighed Frank. He wasn't going to lie to Alice. The odds weren't good. Whoever Christina had married was clearly an abusive man that had severe issues. He had killed his own daughter, that wasn't a good sign of the type of man he was.

Alice let out a sigh. "I know, I was just hoping maybe we'd find her," she said. She knew that hope was long gone. Soon as she read that last article.

"Ally, just come back to bed. I think you've been thinking too much," whispered Frank playing with one of Alice's brown curls.

"Fine," sighed Alice giving Frank a playful shove. Frank knocked into a nightstand that came crashing to the ground. Neville stirred than rolled over to the other side snoring. Alice covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing. "I'll get you for that later," growled Frank. "Oh really?" questioned Alice with a smirk. "Not now, Neville's here," scolded Frank. "He sleeps like a log like his father," teased Alice. Frank snorted.

"Sirius get away from the wall," sighed Marlene as she tried to get Ulises and Penelope to settle down. They were in their witching hour and were jumping up and down on their bed.

"Stop it now! You'll wake up your sister!" scolded Marlene. She was tired and annoyed. She wasn't in the mood for her older two kids at this time at night.

Sirius pouted as he walked away from the wall and caught his kids, one in each arm. He put the down on the bed and tucked them in so tightly they couldn't get up. Sometimes the only thing he and Marlene could do was to tie them down.

"It sounds like Alice and Frank are having a party," smirked Sirius. Marlene rolled her eyes. She found it hard to believe they would do anything with Neville sleeping in there.

"They have Neville. Someone probably tripped," sighed Marlene. Sirius shook his head.

"Maybe the first time," Sirius said "but not the other five times."

"Who cares Sirius? They're adults," snarled Marlene smacking Sirius's arm.

"Domestic abuse," called Sirius in a joking tone. Marlene's glare told Sirius everything he had to know and shut up.

"That isn't even funny," snapped Marlene.

"What's got you so riled up?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not riled up. I'm just being the mature parent you aren't," snapped Marlene. She knew she had gone too far as soon as it came out of her mouth. She didn't mean it.

Sirius huffed getting out the bed and walked out of their room. Walking towards Remus's room. He wasn't going to listen to Marlene talk to him like that but he wouldn't make a scene in front of his kids.

"Sirius, I didn't mean that," Marlene said put the door was already close. She flopped down on the bed. She let a few silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt horrible. She didn't mean to take out her anger out on Sirius.

"Where's daddy going?" asked Ulises.

"Yeah, where did daddy go?" asked Penelope.

"He's going to stay with Uncle Remus," said Marlene. She had forgotten the kids were still awake. She felt even worse now. Good thing they didn't understand what had just happened.

"Why?" asked Ulises. Marlene sighed. Why did Ulises had to be such a smart six-year-old?

"He went to keep Uncle Remus company so he isn't lonely," replied Marlene. She was too tired for this. She just wanted to go to sleep. She had made a big enough mess.

"Why are you upset mummy?" asked Penelope.

"I'm tired. So just go to sleep so mummy can sleep," told Marlene. She didn't hear another word form Penelope or Ulises. For once they did as they were told.

Meanwhile, Lily was fighting with Roselyn to get her into her pyjamas. Harry was already sleeping. He was the good child, very rarely did Lily or James have to scold Harry. Lily finally wrestled Roselyn into her pyjamas and into bed. She sighed as she sat down on her own bed. "Why didn't you help me?" asked Lily.

"Would you have let me?" asked James as he tossed his clothes into his suitcase.

"No," replied Lily as she slipped under the covers.

"Game point," said James. Lily chuckled. James would always be James.

"You didn't have to leave our account number with the dinner for those kids," said Lily.

"I wanted to. I would want someone to do that if those were my kids on the street and I had died," stated James.

"Look, she's already asleep," cooed Lily. James smiled, Lily had her ways of getting out of talking about things.

"They're so cute when they are asleep. Ever wonder what Harry thinks of his scar?" asked James.

"Probably thinks it's wicked. Boys will be boys," said Lily. She adored her kids even when they drove her crazy. She wondered how she was going to do it with more kids on the way.

"So how is my baby?" asked James talking to Lily's stomach. Lily smiled at James. It didn't matter how many kids they had James still acted as if it was their first.

"You mean babies," corrected Lily. James's eyes got big. She had meant to tell James earlier but to be honest she hadn't known until a few days ago.

"Did you say babies?" asked James. He couldn't believe his ears.

"We're having twins. I found out right before we came," whispered Lily. James was speechless for a few minutes. He was prepared for one baby but two.

"I suppose we'll have to double everything. Did you find out the genders?" asked James.

"No, I wanted to do that with you. Salem has a really good hospital here," told Lily.

"Tomorrow," yawned James. Lily yawned right after him. He smirked, she playful smacked his arm. He kissed the top her head. "Eww," said Roselyn. James and Lily couldn't hold their laugh in. "Try to imagine telling her the birds and the bees," laughed James. "Merlin help us," joked Lily. "Did you just crack a joke?" asked James. "Yes I did," said Lily. "The world is coming to the end," gasped James. "What?" asked Roselyn in a panicked voice. "Rosie, your daddy is just being silly," told Lily.

Remus opened his room door to let Sirius in. He pointed Sirius towards the second bed. He didn't ask any questions just acted.

"She drives me nutty Remus! She still acts like she's eight months pregnant!" exclaimed Sirius. Remus hushed him. He didn't want to wake up everyone on the floor.

"Be quit. This is a hotel not my house," reminded Remus.

"Why is she acting like this? She had the nerve to tell me I was being immature parent," elaborated Sirius.

"Sirius maybe she's on her period or something not related to you is bothering her. It is close to the time when her family was killed," reminded Remus.

Sirius didn't say anything for a while. He came to realize he was acting immature by being her. He should have talked with her not run away from it.

"I am an immature parent, aren't I?" sighed Sirius slumping down on the bed.

"You can't change who you are overnight. You are nowhere as immature as you were when Ulises was born," told Remus. He wouldn't sugar-coat things. Sirius needed the full truth right now.

"I feel like such an idiot. The kids were still awake. What was I thinking?" stated Sirius. "I can't turn into my father," he added. Remus shook his head.

"Sirius your father was an abusive bastard, you rarely even yell at your kids. You are not your father," reminded Remus.

"Right," said Sirius getting up ready to head back to his room. But he turned around for a second.

"That boy was a werewolf wasn't he?" asked Sirius. He remembered Remus at that age and there were some similarities but not everything. The boy had been a lot more muscular and seemed to be healthier than Remus had been but it wasn't a fair comparison. The boy been living on the streets.

"Yes. I could sense it soon as I got close to the girl. I think she could tell I was werewolf, the way she clung to me was the same way she clung to the boy. I knew right away he was a werewolf but it was obvious when his eyes changed colours when he saw those two men," clarified Remus.

"You're going to try to find them again, aren't you?" questioned Sirius. He knew that look.

"Yes. I want to confirm something," said Remus.

"Good luck. Be careful, things are a lot more dangerous then they seem. Something was right with those two men," warned Sirius.

"I know, that's why I want to do it," said Remus to himself as Sirius went back towards his room.

Remus closed his door. He looked at a picture he had on the nightstand next to his bed. It was Remus and Christina as young kids playing on a tire swing. Christina was the first person he had ever told about his curse, the first person he ever trusted.

"I know Christina. I'm not going to let it continue," he whispered before laying on his bed and drifting into sleep.

* * *

Please review. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you readers enjoyed reading it. I have a game for you readers to do. The rules are only one guess per person. There is no way to cheat. Get two out of the three questions right I give you a secret surprise.

1) Who will find out more information on Christina first?

2) What happened to Evan and Edward Bishop?

3) How does the girl in the red cloak know French?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything/anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own everyone/everything that you cannot recognize.

**Summary: **It has been five years since the First War ended. The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Blacks and Remus decide to take a trip to Salem, Massachusetts. The whole trip was so Lily, Marlene and Alice could find their friend Christina Chambers. Instead they find out disturbing news. The vacation turns into a quest to find two children in a town that is known for hosting orphaned and abandoned children.

**WARNING: **Mild swearing, mentions of domestic violence, suggested adult themes

**"Final Request,"**

**Chapter 2 "Boy with the Pail,"**

Lily, Alice and Marlene had taken one day aside to go the spa. James and Sirius took off with their kids to a muggle water park. Frank decided he wanted to take Neville to the water park when Alice was with them. Remus really had no desire to go to a water park. Remus decided to hang out with Frank and Neville. The four of them decided to walk through muggle Salem.

"Remus, have you ever thought of dating again?" asked Frank. Remus frowned. "I know you loved Dorcas and your condition makes it difficult to date," added Frank.

"I know I need to try to move on," sighed Remus. He really tried to stay awake from any past feelings when it came to Dorcas or any woman he had loved.

"Alice is just worried about you. She told me Dorcas would have wanted you to be happy," said Frank. Neville was trying to walk on his shadow.

"You know how I said at her funeral that Dorcas was the first woman I ever loved?" asked Remus.

"I kind of remember it," replied Frank keeping a close on Neville who was a few paces ahead of them.

"That was a lie. She was the first woman I ever loved I went after," told Remus.

"I've been with my fair share of girls but I never really loved them. I never loved anyone before Alice," said Frank. The young Auror had found that Remus was the type of person you talked honestly to. Remus was not very open but always a good listener and gave great advice.

"Before I loved Dorcas, I loved Christiana. She disappeared off the face of the planet and I never went after her even though I had loved her since we were fourth years. That's my biggest regret," said Remus. He was sure he had loved Christina much longer but it wasn't until his fourth year he realized what love was.

"I'm guessing you know Chambers was not Christina's last name," stated Frank. Alice had tried to find Christina. Together they found out who Christina's parents really were. It was quite a shock.

"I've known since before Hogwarts. Her original surname was Fortier. Her parents wanted to separate themselves from the families' dark backgrounds so they came to United Kingdom," said Remus. "It didn't do them much good. They both died during the war. They defended my hometown along with my parents. Nearly the entire village was wiped out but let my house and hers were left untouched. It was by that time I realized that Christina had gotten herself into a lot of trouble.

"Albus wanted her to be a double agent for the Auror. She had just started when she vanished. I think she felt like it was a mistake and saw no other way out," said Frank.

Remus sighed. If he would have known he would have gone where she went. Remus had found the papers that Lily had gotten from the local library. It had him fell sick. It should have been her that she married and had kids with. "I saw the papers," added Remus.

"Oh," said Frank a loss for words. What could he tell Remus? They weren't going to find her alive. Odds just weren't on her side. That Bishop guy was a horrible man.

"I went to the library and went into the archives looking for any sort of certificate," told Remus adjusted his watch. Frank braced himself for the worst.

"She died six months ago. William killed her but she took him down with her. Two of her kids are still alive somewhere," said Remus. "We were six months too late," he sighed. Frank frowned, he felt guilty as well. He knew that Alice and he should have came sooner.

"We didn't know," mumbled Frank. If anyone had known they would have risked their lives to save Christina. Frank knew that it wouldn't have matter, if they had come to her aid the son-of-the-bitch would kill her right before their eyes. This Bishop guy was a pro-killer.

"I want to find these kids. I feel like I owe it to Christina to find them," told Remus.

"Than what are you doing here with me?" asked Frank.

"I checked the orphanage, no Bishop has ever be checked into the Salem Orphanage. So they have to be on the streets," said Remus "because there was no death certificate for a Felicity Bishop and an Anthony Bishop."

"How old would they be?" asked Frank. There had to be a lot of kids on the Salem streets. At least that's what the older boy made it sound like.

"Five and seven," replied Remus.

Frank looked around the muggle streets. That didn't narrow it down at all. There were tons of kids around that age in just muggle Salem. How do you even tell if they are a normal kid or a street kid anyways? "That sure narrows it down," sighed Frank.

"Daddy, that boy looks like the girl from the dinner," said Neville pointing out a boy getting paid for cleaning shop windows. Frank and Remus looked at the boy Neville pointed out. The rebalance was uncanny.

Remus and Frank made a beeline for the boy. Neville had to run to keep up with the adult men whom were stronger, faster and had bigger step strides.

"Vous connaissez la jeune fille à la cape rouge?" asked Remus.

"Oui, c'est ma sœur. Si votre hébergement ces salauds qui errent dans les rues de harcèlement des jeunes filles restent loin de ma petite sœur! Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer!" snapped the boy. Remus was surprised to hear such vial language from a seven year old. But then again this seven-year-old was living on the streets.

"Non, nous ne sommes pas ce type d'hommes. nous faisions partie du groupe qui lui a donné un repas il y a quelques jours," replied Remus calmly. Clearly this boy was protective of his sister since he had just threated to kill Remus and Frank

"Than thank you," said the boy picking up his pail of water. He put the money into his pocket

"You speak English?" said Frank in surprise. He had just assumed he only spoke French like his sister.

"Yes. My sister can too but she doesn't," replied the boy.

Neville was still huffing from the random sprint. Frank patted Neville's head. "Sorry about that Neville," mumbled Frank. Neville looked up at his father with a forgiving smile.

"How is she doing?" asked Remus.

"Why do you ask?" questioned the boy.

"Just concerned," replied Remus. Frank was impressed with Remus ability to stay calm. The boy was a spitfire.

"If you must know she's sick. Hence why I am here trying to make money. Donny tells me that it's curable with a potion but the potion is expensive," said the boy.

"Who's Donny?" asked Frank.

"He's a tall half-Hispanic kid that hangs around with us street kids. He has a family though, poor family but still a family," replied the boy.

"You met Nathan. He lives with us. Nathan thinks if we put our earnings together we can pay to help her," added the boy.

Neville didn't really understand why the boy's parents didn't pay for it. He understood that the boy had someone who needed something to help them feel better. He would want someone to help him if he was sick. So he offered a few extra coins he had from when his mother got him gum.

The boy gave Neville a funny look but could see that it wasn't meant to be insulting. He had been on the streets long enough to know when someone was giving money honestly or out of pity. The boy only took the money because Neville was being honest.

"What is the potion?" asked Remus.

"It's two potions really. One is essentially the other is not. She needs Antidote to Uncommon Poisons and should have Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction," stated the boy. He really wanted to help his little sister. "It's hard because Nathan needs his potion too," clarified the boy.

"Frank how are you at potions?" asked Remus.

"I'm okay at it. I can make the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons but the Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction is much harder," said Frank.

"If you come with us you don't have to work anymore today. We will make the one potion for you and we'll find a way to get you the second one," offered Remus.

The boy looked down at his bucket in deep thought. He had never been offered such a deal. He was certain none of the other kids had been offered it either. But his sister needed it. He agreed to it.

"Okay but if I'm not back by five for at least a check in the older kids will go out looking for me," told the boy "and most of them have wands."

Frank chuckled to himself. These kids seemed to take care of each other. Sure their situation wasn't good but they seemed to handle it very well. "We won't keep you that long," said Frank.

Frank lugged his cauldron into Remus's room. This was why they travelled by portkey. Alice always packed everything. If he would have let her she'd pack the whole kitchen into a suitcase. The scary part if she'd find a way to do just that.

"I don't even want to know why you brought a cauldron," said Remus. The boy acted as if he was afraid to sit on anything, as if he was going to break it. Neville made himself right at home.

"Do you have a name?" asked Remus.

"I do but I'm not going to tell you," said the boy.

Remus didn't say anything more for a moment. He did look a lot like his sister but it was all in the eyes. After that they didn't really look that alike. He had straight dark brown hair while she had curly blond hair. He's nose was bigger and his teeth were completely perfect. Remus began to wonder if they came from a pureblood family fi they had favour the boy over the girl.

Neville passed the time by giving the boy question after question. The boy glared at Neville after a while. Remus got a pizza from the pool area of lunch. The boy clearly knew what a pizza was.

"How many of you live together?" asked Remus.

"Twenty on a slow day," gasped the boy between engulfing pizza slices.

"Why don't you guys stay in the orphanage?" asked Remus.

"Not enough room. Most of the kids on the street are the weird ones, the ones the orphanage turn away because they won't get adopted," said the boy taking a sip of a Coke can.

"That's not very nice," said Neville. Frank couldn't help but smiling at Neville. He acted so much like his mum sometimes.

"No it's not. It could always be worst. The older kids say the bigger cities are worse guess here is better," said the boy.

Frank was deep into concentration on the potion. Remus had gone to the bathroom. The boy was staring intently at something. Neville was playing with a flying toy of sorts. The wind picked up and caught the toy sending it out the window. It caught the corner of the ledge of a flowerpot that was hanging on the ledge. Neville leaned over to reach the toy. It only took a small slip of the foot.

"Frank!" yelled Remus. The boy and Frank broke their train of thought. Frank couldn't drop his stirring spoon fast enough. Remus wouldn't make it to the window in time.

It was the boy who reacted first. He pulled out a wand, a real wand not a training wand. He somehow conjured a trampoline that broke Neville's fall. Frank darted out the door and was flying down the staircase. Apparition was too dangerous in muggle Salem though the random trampoline was going to need the American Oblivators to handle that.

Remus was left staring at a little boy using a wand and actual able to control his magic to conjured up something. Something was up. A little boy so young shouldn't be able to control magic like that.

Remus was walking down the stairs with the little boy. When he heard yelling. Only one person in the world could yell that high pitch. Alice. He felt bad for Frank, it was just as much his fault as Frank's.

"OUR SON NEARLY JUST DIED!" yelled Alice. Her face was tomato red. Her ears were even red. So much for her realizing day.

"I KNOW!" yelled Frank back. Frank had picked Neville up who was crying form the pure shock of falling from a third story room. How Frank was able to still pick up Neville at six-years-old, Remus had no idea.

"What happened?" asked Lily. Her flaming red hair still wet from the spa. Marlene was a bit shocked by the whole thing.

"That flying thing went out the window and he tried to get it," said the boy. Lily and Marlene looked at the boy in confusion.

"He's the girl from the dinner's brother. We found him on the streets. He said his sister needed potions so Frank was making one of them," said Remus loud enough Alice could hear.

"REMUS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! WHERE WERE YOU?" boomed Alice. Remus didn't even flinch, he had been yelled at enough as a child it didn't even phase him.

"I was in the bathroom. I yelled at Frank but it was too late," said Remus "I don't have super speed."

"Alice breathe, Neville's fine. The trampoline broke his fall," told Marlene in the most tactful way she could. She knew Alice casted nasty hexes, Alice was an Auror after all.

"Who's idea what the trampoline?" questioned Lily in a scolding tone.

"I conjured it," piped up the boy. He wasn't bothered at by the yelling or even the fact he just saved a boy's life.

"What?" said Alice baffled. A little boy just saved her son's life. It was outrageous that a small child just saved another child's life.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Lily.

"My sister loves transfiguration and when my mom was still alive she would create random things with transfiguration to entertain my sister when she wouldn't stop crying," said the boy.

"Whose wand is that?" asked Marlene as the American magical government burst into the hotel.

"It was my father's. I took it from him when he died," said the boy. The boy was intelligent enough to know that he would need a wand. The people here had no idea there was a lot more to his boy than they wanted to know.

"Who conjured that?" bellowed an American Oblivator.

"I did," told the boy.

"It's you again! We told you to stay away from normals!" yelled an older American official. From the badge on his chest the American version of an Auror.

The boy took off. "Richard, Daniels the boy with the pail is going out the back. Catch the rascal, he's caused enough trouble. I'm sick of this kid," snapped the Auror into a watch.

"Americans have weird words," said Neville. Alice's temper faded that instant and a slight smile came across her face.

"Hold up, we're English wizards and witches," said Lily before the oblivator could react.

"Is it really necessary to arrest a little boy?" asked Alice. The boy had saved her Neville. She felt bad for the little boy. It didn't seem fair he got arrested just trying to help out.

"He's been harassing normals for the past three months. I don't care what they do in Haven Street but I don't want them in normal Salem," enlightened the officer. He was a stalky man with a cigar in his mouth. A digesting habit if you asked any of the woman. "I've warned him several times. It's illegal for any magical American folk to beg on muggle streets," added the officer.

"If you had enough room for all the children in the orphanage than you wouldn't have a problem," told Remus. Everyone was surprised to see Remus back talk the officer.

"I suppose you haven't been inside there. The lucky ones are on the street. You have no idea how many times I've been called to the orphanage on a suspicious death," said the officer.

"The boy said the orphanage turned down 'strange' ones. What does that mean?" asked Frank putting Neville down. Neville ran to his mom.

"That is true. The only want kids that are ease to place or the kids that won't be powerful enough to fight back," told the officer "I would know I somehow survived that hell of a place."

Everyone went silent. The man before them clearly had come a long way from the orphanage. This type of stuff would never happen in the United Kingdom. They got rid of magical orphanages years ago for that very reason.

"We'll keep the kid for the night than we let him go," said the officer.

"He said he needed the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons for his sister. That's why we brought him here. We were making it when the whole kid falling on the trampoline thing happened," said Remus. He didn't want that little girl to die because her brother didn't come home. He'd never forgive himself.

"He shouldn't need that, probably going to sell it for money. We go to the abandoned building those kids live in to make sure there is no sick or dead in there. We do try to help the poor kids," said the officer "but we can only do so much on our budget."

"We got him, sir" told a voice from the watch. "Good work Richards and Daniels I owe you two coffee," told the officer.

"Chief, we have an issue over in Haven Street," came a female voice through the watch.

"Go ahead Harris," said the Chief.

"We have a young girl, around five maybe six, looks to be poison and a possible curse," said Harris.

"Curse? That makes no sense, we should have been alerted," said the Chief in a concerned tone. He was worried he had a serial attacker on the loose.

"Chief we gave the girl a meal a few days ago let us help. Both my wife and I are Aurors," told Frank. He felt guilty for not protecting the girl. It was his job to protect the innocent and defenceless.

"Both of our husbands are Aurors too," added Lily. The pain in Lily's eyes was clear as day. Everyone had the same feelings about the girl.

"I'll give the Ministry of Magic a call. Unless anyone of you are nurses or doctors I can't let you do it until the Ministry of Magic clears it," told the Chief. He could see the honesty in their eyes. He was amazed that a group of tourists cared so much for a local girl.

"I'm a healer," stated Lily "and potioneer."

"Just send an owl to Amelia Bones, she's our superior," said Alice. Amelia got the job because she earned it and James, Sirius nor Frank wanted the job. The loved being aurors.

Lily left with Chief after she quickly as possible went into her room changed and grabbed her medical kit. Everyone else could only hope for the best for the girl.

"Go do something with Neville you too. Redeem yourselves," scolded Alice. Remus and Frank didn't question that. They decided to take Neville to a muggle ice cream shop they saw down the street a way.

"What do we do now?" asked Marlene. The whole point of the spa day was to do it with all three of them. Now Lily had ran off to go help a little girl, which Marlene held nothing against her for doing.

"Let's go see a muggle movie. I heard there is this movie called 'Pretty in Pink' airing," said Alice.

"Sounds great. I'm going to the movies later with Sirius but whatever," said Marlene. She loved muggle movies. Muggles were so creative.

"What is it called?" asked Alice. She was curious. She thought about trying to get Frank to take her to see a movie but she had no idea what to go see. She hated those action movies Frank watched.

"Labyrinth, it's an adventure fantasy movie. I personally think it sounds too much like a kid movie from what Sirius was saying about it but I owe it to him after yelling at him for no reason yesterday," sighed Marlene.

"Why did you have Sirius take the baby to a waterpark?" asked Alice. She had wanted to ask earlier but didn't want to ruin their spa day. It was already ruined now so what did it matter.

"He wanted an excuse to make James go on the big rides with the older kids," smirked Marlene. Alice shook her head. Poor James, he was going on all these rides with four kids.

Lily felt sick the second she stepped inside that abandoned building. It was the most dingy building Lily had ever been in. She shrieked when a rat ran out from some unseen place.

"Over here Chief!" called Harris.

"What happened to her?" asked the older boy with shaggy brown hair, Lily recognized him from the other day.

"How do you know her?" asked the Chief.

"We all know each other. She's one of the younger kids here. Everyone watches over the younger ones specially if their girls," said the older boy.

"Anyone gone missing lately?" asked Chief.

"No, the last new arrivals were her and her brother. The only one that comes and goes is Donny and he wouldn't hurt a fly," said the older boy.

"And boy keep her brother away from the normals," said the Chief.

"I wish I could sir. He doesn't listen," said the older boy.

"You could say that," chuckled the Chief.

"Who was the last person with her?" asked the Chief.

Lily luckily had an advanced antidote to poisons in her beg. She poured a small amount down the girl's throat. She looked at the other injuries. This wasn't good.

"Do you guys know about the Unforgiveable Curses?" asked Lily.

"Isn't it a thing you guys in Europe are dealing with?" asked the Chief.

"Yes. Have you ever had anyone be killed using them here yet?" asked Lily.

"No, we've been watching it," said the Chief "I'm briefed monthly on it."

"Well, I can tell you one was used on her," said Lily.

"Who was last with her boy?" asked the Chief his voice becoming much deeper.

"I left earlier this morning. She was still asleep. Most likely it was her brother," said the boy.

"Names?" asked the Chief.

"They won't tell us. All I know is that her mother is from somewhere in Europe," said the boy.

"How do you know that?" asked the Chief.

"She told me," said the boy gesturing to the girl.

"When?" asked the Chief. Chances were whatever happened to her mother was no accident and someone tried to get rid of the girl.

"She talks in her sleep," said the boy.

"Thank you. We'll take good care of her. We'll make sure she gets back here. We have her brother in town. He's going to spend the night with us," said the Chief.

"Don't hurt him, his just grieving," said the boy.

"I wouldn't hurt him boy or should I say poolie," said the Chief.

"Please don't tell her. She hates violence. She hates it even when anyone even argues," pleaded the boy.

"Don't worry, I won't," said the Chief.

Lily stayed with the girl until she got to the hospital. She explained to the doctors and nurses what they could do, not very much. The only thing the will wake her would be herself. Odds weren't in the girl's favour. She was the youngest case Lily had ever seen. She told the main doctor to get hold of St. Mungo's, it was the best way to assured way the little girl would live.

It was late by the time Lily got back to the hotel. She sighed as she opened her room door. She was attacked by two young children. Lily nearly fell backwards.

"Where were you mummy?" asked Roselyn.

"You said you'd be here when we got back," whined Harry.

Lily walked farther into the room with one child on each leg. She didn't want to tell them what had gone on. She didn't even want to think about it herself. She hadn't even processed it all. Who would use the Cruciatus Curse on a little girl? How did James handle cases like this?

"Come on kids, your mum just had to go out for a bit," said James twisting his wedding ring.

Lily just looked at James. His eyes told her everything. Frank and Remus had filled him in. She didn't say a single word. She didn't need to.

"Hey, kids go visit Uncle Remus," said James. The kids happily let go of their mother and raced down the hallway.

"So?" asked James.

"She was poisoned and the Cruciatus Curse was used on her. I gave the doctors and nurses what I could. Told them to contact St. Mungo's," said Lily her eyes teary up. An innocent little girl. What was the world coming to?

"Lily, there are sick people out there. Someone wants her dead. Once Amelia gives Frank, Sirius and I the clear I'll find out who. I promise," said James hugging Lily. Lily didn't stop her tears. She couldn't believe the weight that was coming off her shoulders.

"I hate people," whispered Lily. She kept imagine the little girl being Roselyn. It made her sick to her stomach. It was the worst feeling she had felt in a long time.

"That's why you're a healer not an Auror," whispered James. He had come across a few murdered children during the war and even after really. It never got better. He just told himself that he would never let that happen to his kids. He'd die protecting them if he had to.

* * *

Please review, thank you for reading. I still haven't gotten any guesses let. Don't be shy, just give it an guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything/anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own everyone/everything that you cannot recognize.

**WARNING: **Mild swearing, mentions of domestic violence/child abuse, suggested adult themes, murder, dark

**"Final Request,"**

**Chapter 3 "Fate Isn't Fair,"**

It took less than a day for Amelia Bones to approve Frank, Sirius and James to work with the Americans to get this case closed before media got wind of it. She also gave Lily access to the case. She made it clear she wanted this done soon as possible. But she also told Sirius she wanted him to get a few more things for her, she wanted to know who this girl was, who wants her dead or who her parents were. The fact it was a five-year-old girl only made this case even more intense than other cases. Most five-year-olds aren't tortured and it isn't anywhere near normal.

"Is she awake let?" asked Sirius to Lily before he left the hotel for the day. He needed that girl awake. Her brother wasn't budging. And something about that boy that Sirius didn't like. There just wasn't something right with him.

"No but I do have a few things that are odd," said Lily taking a tan file folder out of her suitcase. She had even lock on the suitcase. It was clear she didn't want her kids seeing the file.

"This," she said handing the file. Sirius took the file flipping through it. It was filled with medical reports. Most of which Sirius had no idea what they meant.

"Translations," said Sirius. The only thing he got out of it that there was a medical reports on the girl. That typically was not a good thing.

"She's had several injuries. Sometime between six months and one year there was some sort of head trauma but no record of her coming into the only hospital in the area. There might be some results of it later on. She also has broken her foot, many different sprains, broken wrist, fractured her left arm several times and had a few cracked ribs," told Lily. Sirius eyes got larger each time.

"Abuse," stated Sirius. He knew everywhere in the world it happened every day. He had lived the nightmare. He had always thought that America was better at protecting the children, they had laws. But since when did laws protect children.

"I believe so but we still can't figure out who she is though," sighed Lily. Things still weren't looking good for the girl. Her previous injuries aren't helping her.

"There is no record of all this," said Sirius a bit baffled. It didn't make sense. That amount of injuries should have at least a few records of.

"None but that's not surprising. If she was from a pureblood family they most likely tried to hide it and could afford a private healer. It is also possible for a live-in nanny to have taken care of the injuries," offered Lily. She was certain someone had cared for the girl but how she wasn't sure let. It was most likely just home remedies. She hadn't seen anything like it come in St. Mungo's.

"Thanks," said Sirius taking the file with him as he went to meet Amelia Bones in a muggle café down the street. He didn't have much besides a bunch of clues that didn't add up. They all lead in some many different ways. Nothing was fitting together. He could use one single hint to the puzzle and he'd figure it out.

Before Sirius left he went to visit his kids and wife. Marlene was trying to eat breakfast with Alice, Frank and Neville but it wasn't working. Ulises and Penelope were fighting with each other and Morgana was screaming. Sirius hid the folder in his jacket. He didn't want anyone to see it.

"Oh Sirius when you're out pick up nappies," said Marlene. Sirius groaned but nodded. He hated getting nappies. He felt so out of place in a baby section. People always looked at him like he was going to try to kidnap their kids.

"Can you drop these off at the local archive for Remus?" asked Alice finding a stack of newspapers. Sirius picked them off of the table barely able to keep hold of all of them as he made his way to the café.

While Sirius was waiting for Amelia he flipped through the newspapers. He stopped at one page in particular. The main heading read: Bishop's Murdered, Christina and William found murdered in their home, daughter and son missing. He flipped through to find a drawing of the two kids. His mouth dropped open as he saw the drawings. He had seen those kids, talked to them. Then he remembered Remus had also seen this and he knew Remus had already figured out the puzzle. But Remus wasn't around, the full moon had been last night. He was sleeping in a cabin with an old friend somewhere northern part of the state. James and he had dropped him off there, it was literally in the middle of nowhere. Remus refused to let them stay because they had a case to solve.

"Sorry I am late, my babysitter had trouble getting through muggle London," said a tall blue eyed woman with curly blond hair that was twisted into a bun. Sirius didn't have to see her to know it was Amelia Bones. One you knew Amelia you could tell if it was her or not. There was just something about her.

Sirius had always respected Amelia even before the war. She was the last one in her family besides her niece. Her niece was Edgar's daughter, somehow the kid survived the attack by being hidden under a floor panel. Edgar had always been a bright man. Amelia took on her niece though she was not married. Sirius knew she'd never marry. He didn't have the guts to ask her why she wasn't going to marry.

"Its fine," said Sirius keeping that newspaper open. He wanted to be able to show it to Amelia on a quick notice.

"So what do you have for me Black?" asked Amelia.

"This," said Sirius handing over the file. Amelia took it from him and opened it. She was looking at every single detail which made it a very long process and rather boring for Sirius.

"There's damage to her left side of the brain may could become an issue for her. She may already have or develop dyscalculia but that can only be determined when she is awake. But there is a slight abnormality, an active part of the brain that usual isn't active, she's a seer. DNA wise there is the Seer gene, she has a rare strain of it. I'd say she's a Type A Seer but again she'd have to be tested when she is awake. Clearly she is abuse victim which could lead to emotional and behavioural disorders such as acute stress reaction or an anxiety disorder," said Amelia. She was highly educated in both the magical and muggle world. She had gotten a psychology degree, her parents left her with a sum of money that wouldn't ruin out anytime soon. She had worked with some of the best of the best in a lot of fields of work.

Sirius gave Amelia and odd look. Lily hadn't even gone into that much detail. He supposed Amelia had her job for a reason. She had to be very educated.

"What I got a muggle psychology degree," said Amelia. Sirius was surprised she went to a muggle university but again he wasn't. Amelia had always believed in furthering ones education in all horizons.

"You know the reason why we came here. I didn't think they'd find anything though," trailed of Sirius.

"I know Christina Chambers is really a Fortier and that she married into the Bishop family. You could have just asked," sighed Amelia. Christina had associated with Amelia's older brother Edgar. She never did understand why; part of her still didn't want to know what those two did.

"Did you do know she's dead?" asked Sirius. Part of him was furious she didn't tell them before they came to America. Now he was going to have to tell the girls they weren't going to find their friend alive.

"I didn't know that," frowned Amelia. The last time she heard from Christina was a few weeks after she got married. She seemed so happy. But she never did contact Amelia again.

Sirius slid over the article. Amelia frowned even more. She hadn't even heard of any murders that were unsolved in America since she took office. She had heard of a few in other parts Europe and into Asia.

"Are the two kids still missing?" asked Amelia. She hated the idea of those kids being in danger. She felt guilty enough knowing she knew where Christina was all these years and now she is dead. If she had taken a team in to get her than she'd be alive. Now there were two kids alone in the world.

"See the photograph in the file there, now look at this," said Sirius flipping the page to the sketches of the two children.

"Merlin," gasped Amelia. She realized that this went much deeper than they realized. Then it hit her the only child in protective custody was the girl. The boy was still an easy target.

"We have to find the boy now. If whoever attacked the girl finds out she's still alive from the boy it's going to get messy," said Amelia getting up out of her chair.

"What do I do with these?" asked Sirius hoping she wouldn't say carry them. They were heavy and how was he supposed to be able to duel carrying them. He didn't want to wreck them by shrinking them though.

Amelia took them to a waitress that was just getting off her shift. The waitress agreed to return the paper. Sirius still didn't know how she knew those things. It's like she just knew the waitress was getting off. He wondered what the secret to it was but he knew Amelia would never tell.

Haven Street was quite, eerily quite. It got worse the closer Amelia and Sirius got to the orphanage. The Orphanage looked more like the Shrieking Shack than a place for children. They turned and faced the opposite side of the street. There stood the abandoned shop the street kids lived in. Those the building was dingy, ruin-down and looked like it was going to fall down in the near future it looked better than the Orphanage.

Amelia and Sirius were getting ready to open the door when Nathan walked out of the building. The boy looked very pale, Sirius knew why. But he had never seen Remus look this pale before. The boy looked as if he had just seen the grim.

"I was just going to go looking for you coopers. I left this morning to go out of town for a few days but I forgot my lighter so I came back to what's in there," Nathan said coldly. Clearly the boy was bothered. Amelia and Sirius looked at each other. They both had the sicken feeling they were too late.

They entered into the shop. They knew that smell anywhere. It was death. Their hearts sank as a familiar head of blond locks came into view on the ground. Sirius knew they were too late. They hadn't gotten here quick enough.

"He's dead," said Amelia after checking for a pulse "judging from the body temperature I'd say by several hours." She felt horribly guilty. She could have saved the boy. She could have saved his mother. Now she knew she would save his sister. She'd die trying if she had to.

"Amelia look at this," said Sirius "and that." One disturbing site another a clue to who the killer was. Sirius felt so stupid for not thinking about this before. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it like that. He was an auror it was his job to think outside the box.

Amelia looked disgusted at the floor. There was a note written in blood, the boy's own blood. It actually looked like two notes, one made by the killer the other by the boy. It was sicking to look at. Then she also so what looked like small tracks from the pool of blood but it was an abandoned building there were rodents all over the place.

"Better off without him, son like father," said Amelia. That note was from the killer. It was a disturbing note. Since clearly his father was an abusive man taking out his anger on any living thing even killing his own parents and children. It was also possible it was a mental disorder than had been passed down in the male genes.

"I did not tell," mumbled Sirius. The boy had refused to talk and now he was dead. He must have honestly cared for his sister. Sirius knew that was the difference between the boy and his father. The boy's father was incapable of feeling love while the boy was not.

"Get the Americans over here. I think we just solved two murder cases for them," sighed Amelia walking outside of the shop. There was nothing more she could do inside. She felt so angry at herself. You could see it in the way she walked.

"Boy get out of here," told Amelia. Nathan left in a hurry knowing he had to get out to the country before nightfall. He didn't want to hurt anyone. And he had other werewolf friends that supported him. They all went out in the country on a full moon. It was a great support system.

The American police force showed up and took the boy's body. Sirius couldn't even look at the boy. He was so close to keeping the boy alive. Now he is dead. That poor little girl was the last of her family. She was just a kid, it wasn't fair. James and Frank knew something was very wrong when they saw Amelia. It took a matter of minutes for them to realize that the body bag was rather small, a child was in the bag.

"I figured out who the two kids were. We didn't get here fast enough," sighed Sirius. Frank felt instantly guilty, he was in the same room with the boy. He could have saved him by keeping him in the hotel instead of letting the police take him. James paled, he felt worse than he already had been since they found the girl.

"The Unforgivables have been contained to just Europe but it was the killing curse and few other nasty spells," said Amelia. She took out a cigarette and lit it using the tip of her finger. A mere dusting of what she was capable of doing.

"Potter, Black I need so speak with you two now," said Amelia walking into the middle of the street so she wouldn't start the abandoned shop on fire. The last thing she wanted was a fire that she caused by smoking on the job. It was nasty habit but it calmed her nerves. James and Sirius fallowed. "Longbottom get over here too!" she called out. Frank came without hesitation.

"We all know Christina's real family history. We all know she was working as a double agent for the Order. We also know the Order had a traitor. We need a bases to get this girl out of this country. I need something here," said Amelia. She had fully had the intention of getting the girl out of United States since day one. This new information only intensified her reasoning.

"Well, if any would want to get rid of Christina and her whole family it would be the traitor. The only person who could totally prove the person's involvement in trail. Though it isn't good reasoning because now the person will go to prison without a trail," said Frank. He left Sirius or James to tell Amelia who the traitor was. Sirius and James gave each other glances. Amelia rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for this.

"Quit with the googly eyes and give me a name," ordered Amelia. She had a dead child, she wasn't going to be patient. She wanted the son-of-the-bitch in Azkaban.

"Peter Pettigrew is the traitor," said James. Amelia huffed, this would have been helpful a few minutes ago. She could have been tracking him by now.

"He's going to try for the girl again. This time we get him," told Amelia. She wasn't going to let him get away with murder and treason. He was going to Azkaban in one piece or multiple pieces.

POP! POP! POP! POP! The four aurors disappeared heading to the hospital. They would protect this girl if it was the last thing they did. They all felt a sense of loyalty to the girl.

It was two long days with no action. The kids were all being watched by Lily and Marlene since Amelia had brought Alice into it to. Between Amelia, Alice, Frank, James, Sirius and a few people Amelia called in they have 24/7 coverage. Nothing had happened and everyone was anxious.

They all had been looking at things a different way. They all thought Peter was using his rat form but he was using something much more advanced. Something no one expected. It seemed so cunning for 'stupid' Peter to come up with.

When the American police chief came over to the group and went into the girl's room. No one asked any questions. Not even Amelia. They let him straight into the room.

Not even five minutes later did Marlene show up looking distraught and desperate. Sirius knew something was wrong, Marlene was the tough girl that keep her mask of composure at all time. The idea that Marlene left Lily with all those kids was a sign something was not right.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Have you seen the Chief yet?" asked Marlene quickly. She had her wand out ready for a duel.

"Yeah, we just let him into the room," said James.

Marlene let out a groan. "Just let me into the room. Trust me, if you guys go barging in it's all over," gasped Marlene between breaths.

"Let her in," said Amelia. James and Sirius made way for Marlene. Marlene went into the room as a lioness stalking the pray. Ready to pounce on a second notice.

Once the door shut the aurors were cut off from what was going on inside. The door locked behind her. The aurors went right to work trying to unlock the door but Amelia knew nothing they could do was going to do was going to unlock it.

Alice could see the flashes of lights leaking through the crack of the bottom of the door. Inside there was a heated battle but yet they couldn't hear a thing nor were they getting in anytime soon. Even a basting charm was going to open the door, it was magically sealed by very strong magic. Stronger than Alice knew Marlene could perform. She was worried for her friend and her dead friend's daughter. She cursed herself for not fallowing. Nothing would have alarmed anyone if only one other person went in there. She was on the verge of melting down but she wasn't going to let herself break down until that door was open and she discovered whatever nightmare they were going to find.

Alice pressed her ear to the door as the three men realized they weren't going to be able to open it. CRASH! Alice jumped back her ear ringing, muting her temporarily. She pressed her other ear to the door risking another deafening crash. She could swear she could hear a female voice, a voice that belonged to someone long dead and something that sounded like growling.

A scream filled the air in the hallway. A scream coming from the entrance. James and Sirius ran towards the entrance. Alice kept her ear to the door. Frank was guarding Alice. Amelia was ready to launch spells either direction. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Every single team member could hear their own hearts pounding. This was one of those cases that would forever be itched into their memories.

When Sirius and James came back having Peter Pettigrew in their custody Alice became more worried. Who in Merlin's name was Marlene fighting? Was the girls still alive? What does this have to do with the Chief?

"I never hurt Christina. I tried to warn her about him but it was too late. I tried to get to the boy but I was too late," cowered Peter. Alice began to piece together things. The chief was the real danger. He had even said to them he had been kept on a need-to-know basis with the Unforgiveables.

"Who!" yelled Amelia, she was not in the mood for games. She one of her Auror's wives in danger along with a little girl. If the fact she wanted Peter to rot in Azkaban she would have tortured him for information and killed him.

"The Chief," said Peter. "He was her husband's friend. They killed people together for him, they were supposed to kill Christina but her husband backed out. So the Chief killed him and got away with it. Ever since he's been tracking those kids. He tried to get rid of the girl first but things didn't go as planned," said Peter. "You guys weren't supposed to be here," he added.

"You better be telling the truth or I swear I will personally drop you off at Azkaban. Trust me I will make your stay even more hellish then it's going to be," warned Amelia.

A scream filled the air in the hallway. Everyone held their eyes, even Peter whom could have escaped at this point. No one could even make out if it was a child's scream or an adult's scream. No one was even sure if it was a human's scream. It had brought everyone to their knees in agony. If it lasted much longer all of them would be killed by the high pitched noise.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for readying please review. No one guessed the questions. Oh well.


End file.
